lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ono and the Egg
Ono and the Egg is the thirtieth episode of The Lion Guard, and the fourth episode of Season 2. Press Synopsis Ono begrudgingly becomes the protector of a cuckoo bird’s egg left in his nest and chases off an African harrier hawk who has come to the Pride Lands to hunt for tasty new treats. Summary The Lion Guard are out on patrol when they suddenly hear a stampede. Ono flies up and notices a stampede of hyraxes dashing past, and notices sees a harrier hawk nearby. Kion comments that she can't hunt there, since it isn't her territory, but Fuli isn't sure that she's aware. As they watch, the hawk dives down and snatches up a hyrax, prompting Ono to take action while the Lion Guard catch up on foot. Nearby, a hamerkop named Kulinda tends to her egg. She quickly shields her egg when the hawk flies past, becoming a little worried at her presence. When Ono flies past as well, she cheers up a little, excitedly cheering him on. The hawk, named Mpishi, speaks of her excitement to eat the hyrax, having never tried him before. When Ono approaches her, she assumes that he wishes to share, and flies faster. In an attempt to get her attention again, Ono catches up and bites off a tail feather, causing confusion from Mpishi. After asking why he did that, Ono responds that he wanted her to stop looking where she's going. Mpish then crashes into a cliff, and she and the hyrax start to fall. Ono grabs the hyrax and frantically starts to flap his wings, but the hyrax proves too heavy. Beshte calls out to him from below, and Ono is able to relax, dropping the hyrax and landing on Beshte's back. The Lion Guard approach the hawk and inform her that the Pride Lands are not her hunting grounds, and she explains how great it is to try new foods. Fuli agrees at first, but sternly agrees that she cannot hunt there. Kion hopes that she will respect the Circle of Life as all Pride Landers do, and return home. Mpishi starts to fly home, but decides to try one Pride Land treat before she leaves. Kion congratulates Ono, and the hyrax thanks the egret by hugging him before leaving. Nearby, Kulinda watches, and decides that Ono will be the perfect bird to look after her egg while she builds a new nest away from the hawk. Clutching her egg, she flies away. Having walked him back to his nest, Kion suggests that Ono rests up. He thanks the Guard for walking with him, and flies into his nest as they begin to leave. But when Ono discovers an egg in his nest, the Lion Guard promptly return. After examining the egg, Ono believes it to be a hamerkop egg. Worried about the mother, the Lion Guard make the decision to find her. Ono tries to fly off with them, but Beshte questions the safety of the egg. After another examination, Ono declares the egg to be close to hatching, requiring someone to sit on it to keep it warm. Bunga volunteers and hastily climbs up the tree, but is stopped before he can leap onto the egg. Ono agrees to look after the egg, and, after Kion and Fuli grab the scent, he sits on the egg, spreading his wings to make up the extra warmth the egg would otherwise miss. Elsewhere in the Pride Lands, a storm begins to brew. With the current proving too strong, Kulinda's sticks are snatched from her claws, landing on Bunga below. Although they don't see her, Fuli notices the scent going forward. But when Kion notices a mudslide, their search is put on hold. In the sky, Mpishi is scouring the Pride Lands for one treat before she heads home. She notices a herd of hares running about, and believes that no one will notice an absent hare during a mudslide. Although most of the hares retreat into the Aardvark Dens, one hare makes his way to a cliffside, where he meets up with the Lion Guard. Mpishi senses an opportunity, with the Lion Guard preoccupied with the hares, and flies away elsewhere. With the mudslide threatening to smother the other hares, the Lion Guard task themselves with getting them out. Meanwhile, Ono leaps off the egg when he feels it hatching. Once hatched, it reveals a baby hamerkop, which Ono takes well to. However, the hatchling starts dancing, and Ono recognizes it as a bonding dance. He tries to explain that the Lion Guard are trying to reach his mother, but to no avail. The Lion Guard quickly get the hares out, with Bunga using his flatulence to force a couple of the hares out of the dens. But just as they think their work is done, they discover one hare still in the den. Kion dashes back to get her, but they end up under the mudslide. Kion manages to break through, and return her to her family. With the hares safe, the Lion Guard resume their search for the hamerkop mother. With no sign of the mother, Ono is left to take care of the hatchling. But as soon as his head has turned, the baby bird falls out of the nest while trying to catch a bug. The egret catches the hatchling, but, much like the hyrax, is unable to pull himself back up. He lands on his back in a thorn bush just below, but the baby hamerkop is small enough to get through unharmed. After getting himself free, Ono watches the baby bird follow the insect into some tall grass, and flies after him. With the storm cleared in their area, the Lion Guard are able to find the hamerkop nest. Bunga decides to investigate the large nest, to see if the mother is inside. Although he doesn't find her, he does notice some grubs at the back. He snacks on a couple of the grubs, stating that he could get used to it. But just then, Kulinda arrives, informing him that it's already taken. Beshte greets her, telling her that he didn't realise it was her egg in Ono's nest. Kulinda confirms that it's hers, and Kion asks why she needed to use Ono's nest if she already had one. Kulinda explains that it wasn't ready yet, but now that it is, that she is ready to bring it home. She then panics, wondering if there was a problem with the egg. Fuli assures her that it's fine, and the Guard offer to walk her there. After getting a snack for the road, Bunga slides down the tree. The Lion Guard assure her that Ono didn't mind, and that they were probably safe and snuggled. But the baby hamerkop is still moving through the tall grass. After he exits, Ono finally escapes the grass blades himself. Before he can rest, he watches the youngster play near a river edge. He makes a frantic dash to save the baby hamerkop, and starts to scold her for her actions, pointing out a waterfall to her at the end of the river. When she shows signs of fatigue, Ono guides her back into the tall grass, and settles down. When she cuddles up to him, Ono admits that she is cute, wishing her a good sleep. Overhead, Mpishi soars across the sky. Although her quest for food is proving unsuccessful, she notices a vulture flying behind her, and confronts him. Mwoga confesses that he was indeed following her, with the intention of picking over any leftovers she might leave. Mpishi doesn't seem to mind this, and to pair fly together. After introducing themselves, Mwoga questions her over her presence in the Pride Lands. When she explains what she's after, and how the Lion Guard have been preventing her from eating, Mwoga informs her that she won't get anywhere with them on her tail. Mpishi suggests that they work together for a fresh meal, but she is disgusted when Mwoga tells her that he only eats carrion. The pair then sing about their personal favorite meals. Mpishi then offers Mwoga a deal - if he helps her get a meal, he can have all the leftovers. Although hesitant, Mwoga agrees. Soon, Kulinda and the Lion Guard have made their way over to Ono's nest. Kulinda is horrified to find that the egg has hatched, but the baby is missing. She starts crying out, getting the attention of the baby hamerkop, who starts to hop away at her call. Ono wakes up shortly after, worried that she's gone. When the baby hamerkop finds her mother, Kulinda recognises her instantly, and the two start to dance. Ono enters the area, crying out for 'his' baby. After correcting his words to 'the' baby, he starts to soften at the sight of the pair dancing together. Kulinda thanks Ono for his help, and the egret starts explaining how she loves chasing insects, and to keep an eye on her. During his speech, the hatchling wanders off, chasing another insect. Ono ascends, and locates her playing near the river. Fuli dashes off, but is unable to catch her in time. The baby falls onto a log, and heads downstream. Kion assures Fuli that it's not her fault, and the Guard start to race down the river, with Kulinda and Ono flying overhead. Just as the log is about to fall off the waterfall, Mpishi arrives and snatches the hatchling away with her talons. The Lion Guard chase her from below, with Ono and Kulinda pursuing her from above. Refusing to give up, Mpishi suddenly turns and swoops between the egret and hamerkop, continuing her flight. Ono demands that she let go of the hamerkop and she submits, throwing her behind Ono and Kulinda. Mwoga appears and grabs the hatchling in his beak, and the chase continues. Below, the rest of the Guard feels helpless, until Bunga has an idea. He quickly climbs a tree and, when Mwoga is close enough, leaps onto his back, weighing him down. When Mpishi passes, he throws the hatchling to her, and she flies away. Refusing to let a hawk take her baby, Kulinda is about to charge, but Ono instructs her to work together with him. Just below, Mwoga orders Bunga to get off. He does so, just in time for Mwoga to slam into the ground. The Lion Guard surround him and, without them even needing to say a word, Mwoga suggests that he himself goes back to the Outlands. Meanwhile, Mpishi speaks to the hatchling, telling her how much she's looking forward to eating her. A scream from behind causes Mpishi to turn around. While her neck is twisted to see Kulinda, Ono dives at her from the front, knocking the baby out of her claws and sending her tumbling to the ground. Kulinda catches her baby on her back and Ono compliments the catch, while she compliments his plan. Then, Ono flies down to Mpishi, and orders her to leave the Pride Lands. Not wishing to struggle anymore, she decides that the food isn't worth that much aggravation, and leaves. After everything that has happened, Kulinda expresses her desire to name her baby after Ono. Bunga worries that it will be confusing, but she explains how she has a daughter, and that her name will be Ona. Ono admits that he'll miss her but will visit, and Kulinda gladly informs him that he can visit them anytime. But, since they consider him family now, he knows what he'll have to do. Ono says that he'll give it a try, before chirping and doing the bonding dance. The Lion Guard are enchanted by how cute they are, while the trio of birds continue their bonding dance. Appearances Characters (in order of appearance) Locations Groups Animals *Lions *Honey Badgers *Cheetahs *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Harrier Hawks *Chameleons *Bats *Hares *Hyraxes *Vultures *Hamerkops *Butterflies *Flies *Pythons *Impalas *Gazelles *Buffaloes *Leopards *Elephants *Jackals References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season Two Episodes